Père sans le savoir
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Ciel un omega couche avec un soir avec Sebastian, un alpha. Un mois plus tard, Ciel se rend chez Sebastian pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Il attend un enfant de lui. Sebastian lui demande d'avorter dans un premier temps, ne connaissant rien de lui et ne voulant pas assumer un rôle de père. Puis après réflexion, il décide d'assumer son rôle père.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel avait accouché d'un enfant en bonne santé, une petite fille prénommée Torhu.

(Oui la référence vient de fruit basket, je ne sais pas si tout le monde va le deviner).

Le père, Sebastian Michaelis était content, il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir un enfant mais le hasard de la vie l'avait fait tomber sur Ciel Phantomhive.

La petite fille était brune aux yeux rouges.

-Elle a tes yeux, Sebastian, dit Ciel.

-Oui et tes cheveux.

-Je sais que tout n'est pas gagné au départ mais je suis content que l'on soit ensemble finalement et d'avoir eu cet enfant avec toi. Je t'aime Sebastian.

-Moi aussi mon amour, et cet enfant, je suis content que tu l'es gardé, il me remplit de joie.

Je m'appelle Sebastian Michaelis et je ne prévoyais pas de devenir père ni même de me mettre en couple.

Nous en sommes là maintenant mais laissez-moi vous raconter comment cela s'est passé.

**Flash-back dans le passé :**

Mon ami Claude Faustus, de longue date, on était au lycée ensemble et j'ai 30 ans, m'avait invité à une soirée.

J'adore faire la fête et je ne contrôle pas toujours ma consommation d'alcool.

Ce soit là il avait invité Ciel, un ami d'Alois.

Il sort avec Alois depuis ses 15 ans et il en a 18 ans aujourd'hui.

Alois est un oméga. Claude un alpha.

-Hey Claude, c'est un oméga, le mec là-bas ?

-Oui tu ne sens pas ses phéromones ? répondit Claude.

-Si je les sens.

Je suis un alpha, comme Claude.

-j'ai bien envie de me le faire, il va refuser tu crois ?

-Non essaie toujours.

Je m'avance donc vers Ciel.

-Salut tu as quel âge ?

-18 et toi ?

-30 ans.

Il semblait déjà un peu bourré, moi-même je n'étais pas mieux.

-Tu fais assez jeune, tu connais Alois ?

-Oui Claude, son mec c'est mon ami.

Puis on a continué à boire et on a dansé un peu.

On a finalement fini dans une chambre.

Je me suis retrouvé au-dessus de lui et j'avoue que je n'avais qu'une envie me le faire là tout de suite.

-Dis-moi on est bourré tous les deux, je dois te demander si tu es consentant pour que l'on couche.

Ciel n'avait pas les idées très claires.

-Oui évidemment que je suis consentant.

(Evitez de vous retrouver dans ce genre de situation et le consentement est discutable).

On s'est donc embrassés.

On a fini par coucher puis au moment d'aller jusqu'au bout, je me suis rendu compte que l'on allait coucher sans préservatif.

-On devrait en mettre non ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non on s'en fout, répondit Ciel.

(Rappelons que ce n'est pas une attitude responsable).

-Comme tu veux.

Ciel stoppa Sebastian.

-Par contre je dois te dire, je n'ai jamais couché avec personne.

-Ah ton âge, c'est étonnant, répondit Ciel.

Puis je le sentais assez chaud, ne serait-t-il pas en chaleur ?

-Ciel dis-moi tu es en chaleur ?

-Oui il semblerait mais vas-y doucement.

Je n'y suis pas vraiment allé doucement, il m'excitait trop, ces phéromones me faisaient toujours la tête.

-Sois plus doux, Seb.

-Désole, j'ai du mal à me contrôler.

Puis j'ai fini par le mordre.

Le lendemain, il avait disparu et il n'avait pas laisser de numéro alors je l'ai zappé. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour ou j'ai appris qu'il attendait un enfant de moi.

C'est là que tout à commencer.


	2. Chapter 2

Un jour comme un autre, on sonne à la porte.

-Coucou, tu te souviens de moi ? Ciel Phantomhive on a couché il y a un mois.

-Oui je me souviens, on était bourrés et tu n'as pas laissé de numéro alors je t'ai zappé. De toute façon tu ne voulais pas me revoir apparemment alors …

-En fait si je viens te voir c'est pour te dire quelque chose, je suis enceint de toi.

J'en tombais des nues.

-Cela ne peut pas être d'un autre ?

-Ben tu es le seul avec qui j'ai couché, qui ce serait d'autre ?

-Ah oui je me souviens mais pourquoi on n'a pas de capote ?

-Je t'ai dit de pas en mettre sur le coup j'étais bourré.

-Ah donc dans un sens, si tu es enceint, c'est ta faute non ? répondit Sebastian.

-Non tu m'as mis enceint, je suis venu pour te prévenir et que tu assumes. Je veux qu'il connaisse son père si tu ne veux pas, une aide financière suffira.

-Tu as pensé à avorter ? demanda Sebastian.

-Hors de question j'en veux de cet enfant moi, mais toi apparemment non.

-Non ce n'était pas prévu, tu pourrais avorter donc vus que je n'en veux pas moi.

-Je le veux, tu es bouché ou quoi ?

-Moi non.

-C'est moi qui le porte, je décide.

-Ben techniquement je suis le père, j'ai mon mot à dire aussi, avortes.

-Ok j'ai compris je ne t'embêterai plus.

Ciel parti.

C'était un choc pour moi, père sans avoir demander, en même temps j'avais été peu responsable coucher avec un sans capote. Un oméga en chaleur en plus au premier rapport.

Je contactais donc Claude, le plus proche d'Alois.

-Salut, tu as le numéro de Ciel, l'ami d'Alois ?

-Non je n'ai pas mais tu es au courant, félicitations papa.

-Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir un gamin, je lui ai dit d'avorter mais je regrette, je veux qu'il le garde.

-Ah tu as changé d'avis, lui aussi, il compte avorter.

-Quand cela, faut que je l'en empêche.

Claude demanda à Alois.

-Il sera à cette clinique, fonces.

Je foncais donc pour que Ciel change d'avis. Je n'aimais pas Ciel mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse. C'était mon enfant et il était concu, je voulais donc assumer.

Je rentrais donc dans la clinique ou je vis Ciel assit sur une chaise.

-Tiens le connard qui ne veut pas assumer.

-Ciel je veux de cet enfant, n'avortes pas.

-Tu as changé d'avis ? Ben c'est trop tard. Il n'y aura jamais d'enfant.

-Ciel je t'en supplie certes ce n'était pas prévu mais je veux de cet enfant, je suis son père.

-Il n'y en aura jamais d'enfant, barres-toi.

On appela son nom et on l'invitait à suivre dans une pièce.

Je me mis donc à genoux en implorant Ciel.

-N'avortes pas, dans le fond tu veux aussi de cet enfant, j'assumerai toutes les finances, son bien-être et le tien.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour moi, je travaille.

Ciel s'en allait.

Moi je restais sur une chaise en espérant qu'il change d'avis.

Ciel dans la salle avait un terrible doute, certes il n'aimait pas Sebastian et ne savait rien de lui mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir avorter.

-Bien nous allons commencer.

Ciel stoppa.

-Non je ne veux pas, j'ai changé d'avis.

-Cela arrive, je suis content des fois, félicitations à vous et au papa.

-Le papa, c'est cela.

J'étais toujours assis quand je vus Ciel.

-Je n'ai pas avorté.

Sebastian se jeta sur moi.

-Ne fais plus ce genre de chose, je garde le gamin oui mais je ne veux pas que l'on se mette en couple. Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais.

-Pareil pour moi, merci Ciel. Je vais assumer cet enfant.

-je n'en doute pas mais ne me touches plus.

-C'est noté Ciel.

Je n'avais touché Ciel que peu mais je ressentais déjà quelque chose de différent. Certes nous avions couché sous le coup de l'alcool mais un sentiment inconnu et différent me submergé et je ne savais pas que c'était.

En sortant de la clinique, je voyais Ciel un peu plus détendu.

-On va avoir un bébé, tu te rends compte.

-Et alors ? Tu restes un connard.

-Je sais, je ne peux pas te reprocher. Je regrette de t'avoir donné ma première fois, je méritais mieux.

-Ciel je suis désole, c'est vrai que j'y ai été fort mais c'est fait. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière je …

-Tu mettrais une capote, ou tu aurais fait plus attention avec moi ?

-Les deux, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

-J'attends donc un enfant d'un connard, la vie c'est plein de hasard.

-Tu verras que je ne suis pas un connard, pensa Sebastian.


	3. Chapter 3

Un mois après Ciel était finalement venu chez Sebastian.

Sebastian le harcelant de « Tu vas bien ? » « Comment va le bébé ? » « Tu te nourris correctement ? ».

Ciel avait décidé après ce harcèlement de rester chez lui le temps de la grossesse.

Ciel arriva donc avec une valise.

-Bienvenus Ciel, je t'ai préparé une chambre, fais comme chez toi.

-Je viens pour que tu ne me harcèles plus et uniquement le temps de la grossesse.

-Je sais, merci Ciel.

-Tu connais quoi de moi au final ?

-Et bien ton prénom, ton corps je l'ai vu et le bébé viendra de toi.

-Tu es drôle c'est fou.

Ciel alla poser sa valise sa chambre.

Il détestait Sebastian depuis qu'il l'avait rejeté quand il lui avait annoncé sa grossesse.

Mais il reconnaissait que son geste de l'accueillir le rendait moins con.

Au salon Sebastian buvait du vin.

-Tu es un alcoolique caché ?

-Non je bois de temps en temps, c'est vrai que tu as une mauvaise image de moi depuis la soirée. Je ne t'en propose pas.

-C'est vrai que tu restes un connard pour moi.

-Le père de l'enfant aussi.

Sebastian comptait bien lui faire changer d'avis sur lui.

-Je vais faire à manger.

-Je mange de tout.

-Ravie de le savoir, je te ferai ce que tu veux à manger.

Ciel appréciait cette intention.

Après le diner fini, Ciel finit par s'endormir sur le canapé.

Sebastian le couvrit avec une couverture.

Il s'assit à côté de lui, le regarde puis une pensée lui vient.

Il voulait l'embrasser.

-Il ne s'en rendra pas compte.

Sebastian se pencha vers Ciel, il toucha ses lèvres quand Ciel se réveilla.

-Tu comptais faire quoi ?

-T'embrasser, j'en ai envie.

-Je ne veux pas, je ne t'aime pas je t'ai dit.

Sebastian ignora les propos de Ciel.

Il l'embrassa, Ciel ne le rejeta pas à son grand étonnement.

-Tu ne devais pas résister ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si mais je n'arrive pas à expliquer pourquoi …

Ciel ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, d'un coup il n'avait pas rejeté Sebastian et son baiser.

-Ciel j'aimerai faire quelque chose.

-Dis toujours, répondit Ciel.

-Je voudrais toucher ton ventre, parler au bébé ?

-Tu es ce genre de père ?

-Cela t'étonnes ? Je ne suis pas celui que tu penses, la seule fois que l'on s'est vu j'étais bourré. Apprends à me connaître et tu auras une image différente de moi.

-Je veux bien essayer mais tu rester un connard.

-Appelles moi Sebastian.

-Sebastian, tu es content ? répondit Ciel.

-Cela me fait beaucoup plaisir, Ciel. Je me souviens plus du moment ou on a couché ensemble mais tu n'as pas dit mon nom pendant. Il n'est pas trop tard.

-Je ne recoucherai pas avec toi et ne rêves pas pour crier ton nom. J'étais en chaleur, un autre ou toi.

-Je compte bien te convaincre de coucher avec moi de nouveau et peut-être plus.

-Je ne serai jamais en couple avec toi, tu es le père du bébé ok mais le reste c'est peine perdue.

Ciel se leva puis avant de s'en aller.

-N'essaie pas de me convaincre, tu restes un connard.

Ciel parti, Sebastian pensa.

-Je te ferai changer d'avis.

Sebastian ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait de l'amour, de l'attirance, il était sûr d'une chose, Ciel ne le laissait pas indifférent bébé ou pas.

Dans sa chambre Ciel pensait aussi.

-Quand il m'a embrassé, j'ai ressenti quelque chose, c'est de l'amour ou de l'attirance ?

Un nouveau sentiment venait de naitre en chacun d'eux.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel venait de se réveiller, un invité non prévu à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

-Et bien je voulais vérifier que tu allais bien et le bébé aussi.

-Tu comptes venir toutes les nuits ?

-Oui pour me rassurer et j'aime bien dormir avec toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Moi non, ne viens plus squatter mon lit.

-Je peux toucher ton ventre, Ciel ?

-Tu me laisseras tranquille après ?

-Oui.

-Ok alors juste un peu.

Sebastian toucha le ventre de Ciel posant sa tête dessus.

Ciel ne détesta pas ce contact.

-Tu ne te plains pas, cela m'étonne de ta part.

-Non je peux bien te l'accorder.

Ciel senti l'odeur des cheveux de Sebastian.

-Tes cheveux ont une senteur particulière, quel parfum ?

-Le shampoing est à l'orange.

-Ah on le sent ce n'est pas désagréable.

Sebastian eu la même envie que la veille.

-Je peux t'embrasser Ciel ?

-Je ne suis pas contre.

Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel et joua avec sa langue.

Ciel le suivit.

Très vite, Sebastian dérapa sur sa nuque puis balada ses mains vers le bas du corps de Ciel.

Ciel le stoppa.

-Non.

-Pourtant tu ne m'as pas stoppé.

-Je sais mais je ne veux pas, pas maintenant. Désole.

-Ne t'excuses pas après tout j'ai peut-être été trop rapide. Tu as dit pas maintenant, cela veut dire que plus tard ?

-Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je ressens envers toi…

-Je comprend. Je ne ferai plus rien pour l'instant.

Sebastian sorti de la chambre.

Ciel resta là à se demander pourquoi il lui avait dit non. Il était sûr d'en avoir envie mais pourtant.

Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il le détestait mais il se mentait à lui-même.

Sebastian quand à lui en était sûr ce n'était pas une attirance physique envers Ciel mais bien de l'amour.

Il voulait lui dire mais hésita.

C'est finalement Ciel qui sorti de la chambre et alla vers Sebastian.

-Sebastian, je suis désole, tu as dû être blessé mais j'en avais envie mais je ne peux pas. Je ne sais rien de toi, mais tu m'attires. Je ne suis pas du genre à coucher avec le premier venu mais je l'ai fait avec toi et voilà la conséquence. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Sebastian prit Ciel dans ses bras.

-Je ne te connais pas non plus mais je sais que tu m'attires et je dirai même que tu ne laisses pas indifférent. Je pense t'apprécier beaucoup. En dehors du bébé, je veux plus avec toi. Apprenons à nous connaitre avant de retenter quoi que ce soit.

-Je pense t'apprécier aussi mais je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas que tu dises cela à cause du bébé uniquement.

-Je ne dis pas cela à cause du bébé.

-Tu veux donc que l'on apprenne à se connaitre et après la naissance ?

-Je te veux toi et le bébé, on a le temps d'apprendre à se connaitre. Voyons après la naissance.

-Si je veux rester après la naissance, je pourrais ?

-Oui tu feras comme tu veux.


	5. Chapter 5

On sonnait à la porte.

-Je n'ai invité personne, qui cela peut-être ?

-Un autre mec avec qui a couché sans t'en souvenir, répondit Ciel.

-Très drôle, répondit Sebastian.

Il alla ouvrir la porte découvrit un vielle ami.

-Grell, quelle surprise.

Ciel se leva, curieux de voir qui c'était.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est un vieille ami, je te présente Grell pendant un moment il a été mon sexfriend.

-Je vois, répondit Ciel.

Il semblait énervé d'un coup.

-Tu es qui toi ? demanda Grell.

-Je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis pour lui, répondit Ciel.

Grell remarqua le ventre de Ciel.

-Seb, c'est ton enfant qu'il porte, depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

-Eh bien ce n'était pas prévu mais oui c'est le mien. On a couché ensemble sous le coup de l'alcool.

-Tu dis cela maintenant mais au départ ce n'était pas le même discours, répondit Ciel.

-Je sais je t'ai dit que tu changeras d'avis sur moi.

-Ah je vois et tu comptes assumer un enfant non voulu ? Tu vas te mettre en couple avec ?

-Oui je l'apprécie beaucoup.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que l'on est censé être, répondit Ciel.

Ciel s'en alla, laissant seul Sebastian et Grell.

-je l'ai fait fuir apparemment, tu es fou d'assumer un enfant d'un mec que tu ne connais pas.

-On apprendra à se connaitre et puis je ne veux pas faire comme mon père, il est parti et je ne l'ai jamais connu.

Ciel n'était parti loin, il écoutait la conversation à distance.

-Il ne fait cela que pour ne pas faire comme son propre père au final.

-Tu aurai faire un enfant avec moi.

-Hors de question, de base je n'en voulais pas et au final je suis content.

-Je dois m'en aller, je repasserai.

-Non évites.

-Tu dis cela à cause de lui, tu l'aimes vraiment alors ?

-Je crois oui.

Puis Sebastian ferma la porte et chercha Ciel.

Sebastian frappa.

-Tu es là, je peux entrer ?

-Oui.

C'est une personne désagréable désole.

-Tu ne fais cela que pour ne pas reproduire le même schéma, ne te forces pas si tu ne veux pas assumer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne le fais pas pour cette raison. Je veux de cet enfant et de toi aussi, je t'aime Ciel.

-Ne dis pas ce genre de mots à la légère.

-Je les pense vraiment.

Puis il bascula sur Ciel.

-Regardes cette marque, tu m'appartiens, je suis ton alpha.

-Tu ne l'as faite sans savoir ce que tu faisais, idiot.

-Je ne suis plus un connard ?

-SI toujours.

-On pourra apprendre à se connaitre, on a tout le temps, déjà dis moi ce que tu fais dans la vie et ton nom de famille.

-Je travaille dans un bar et c'est Phantomhive, toi je sais déjà c'était écrit.

-Un bar ? C'est plein de mecs, cela ne me rassure pas.

-Tu joues les jaloux maintenant ? Je suis encore assez grand pour me défendre, je ne t'ai pas attendus.

-A quelle heure tu finis ? Je viendrais te chercher.

-Non je finis à 00h00.

-Ou est le bar ?

-Tu veux vraiment venir ?

-Oui donnes moi l'adresse.

-C'est le seul bar près de la rue ou il y a le cinéma. Le bar en bleu.

-Je vois, fais attention.

Ciel parti.

Dans le bar, Ciel se fit accoster par un homme plus âgé.

-Eh toi, tu es assez jeune, et enceint apparemment.

-Merci de me le faire remarquer, oui cela n'empêche pas de travailler.

-Tu es seul ou en couple ?

-C'est compliqué.

-Ah le père n'as pas assumé ?

-Si au contraire mais on n'est pas là pour parler de ma vie, vous prenez quoi ?

-Une bière.

-On dit que vous êtes facile à choper et que vous ne vous plaignez pas, c'est vrai ?

-Non c'est un enfoiré qui a dit cela.

-Je me ferai bien toi, ce soir, tu es d'accord ?

-Non pas possible.

-Tu es déjà lié à un autre alpha ?

-Oui mais c'est compliqué. N'insistez pas.

Le patron de Ciel vint.

-Un problème, Ciel ?

-Non juste un client qui allait partir.

-Monsieur veuillez ne pas harceler nos employés.

Le client s'en alla.

-Il y en a des comme cela, et le bébé ca va ?

-Pourquoi tout le monde me pose la question ?

-Parce que les gens s'inquiètent et le père tu t'entends mieux avec ?

-Oui, un peu.

Ciel finit son service et sorti.

Il tomba sur le client de tout à l'heure.

-Vous encore ? Décidément.

-On n'a pas fini notre discussion.

Il se rapprochait de Ciel.

-Ne m'approchez pas plus.

-Les omega comme toi ne servent à rien à part nous satisfaire, nous les alphas.

-C'est faux, personne n'est qu'un objet sexuel pour un autre.

-Tu crois ? Je m'en fiche après tout, je veux juste te sauter.

L'homme prit l'avantage sur Ciel.

Soudain une voie se fit entendre.

-Enlèves tout de suite les mains de mon copain.

-C'est le père, je présume.

-Oui je suis le père et je te demande de t'en éloigner.

L'homme s'éloigna de Ciel puis alla vers Sebastian.

-Un alpha trop protecteur, félicitations papa. Mais je vais quand même me taper ton copain.

-Tu rêves.

Puis il frappa l'homme qui finit à terre.

-Tu ne reviens plus l'embêter, on est d'accord.

-Je ne perdrais pas plus mon temps.

L'homme s'en alla.

-Ton copain ? Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais.

-Pas pour l'instant, Ciel. Mais cela viendra, je te l'ai dit je suis sérieux envers toi.

-Et s'il n'y avait pas eu le bébé, je suis sûr que je n'aurai aucun intérêt pour toi.

-Si le bébé c'est un plus, et le début de beaucoup d'autres.

-Qui te dit que je veux ce genre de chose avec toi ?

-Un, puis plusieurs.

\- Ne crois pas que tout est gagné. En fait merci.

-De rien. Tu as dit pourtant ressentir quelque chose non ?

Sebastian s'avanca vers Ciel puis le plaqua au mur.

-Tu n'es pas indifférent à moi, tu me l'as avoué la dernière fois.

-C'est vrai mais de là à t'aimer.

-Prends ton temps, je préfère que tu me le dises quand tu le penseras vraiment.

-On devrait rentrer.

-Oui, allons-y.

Sebastian prit la main de Ciel.

-Pourquoi tu fais cela ?

-Ben on est un couple non ?

-En devenir plutôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian venait de rentrer chez lui.

Il chercha Ciel mais ne le trouva nulle part.

Puis il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Ciel.

-Tu es là ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu t'es enfermé ?

-Je suis en chaleur, n'entre pas, sinon tu feras comme la dernière fois.

-Ciel je peux t'aider et je ferai attention cette fois. Je sais que la première fois, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi.

-Oui et la conséquence est là, répondit Ciel.

-Je vais te laisser à manger et à boire, fais-moi signe si tu as besoin de moi.

Sebastian prépara à manger.

-J'aimerai tellement pouvoir me rattraper, je sens ses phéronomes de là.

Il posa devant la porte de quoi manger.

-Ciel je laisse cela devant la porte, tu as pris ce qu'il fallait ?

-Oui mais cela ne marche pas. Laisses-moi tranquille.

-Ok bonne nuit Ciel.

Ciel essaya de dormir ne put pas.

Il avait bien essayé de se soulager tout seul mais cela ne lui suffisait pas.

Il décida donc d'aller rejoindre Sebastian.

Il rentra dans sa chambre puis réveilla Sebastian.

-Sebastian, aide-moi.

-Ciel, je suis surpris, je peux t'aider mais tu es sûr ?

-Oui fais quelque chose.

-Ok je vais être doux cette fois.

-Je te crois, Sebastian.

Sebastian fit dans l'amour à Ciel de manière tendre et douce.

Au moment de pénétrer Ciel, Sebastian ne fit pas la même erreur, il se protégea.

-Attends, Sebastian la première fois j'étais sous l'effet de l'alcool c'est comme une seconde première fois pour moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas cette fois ci, on se protège. Je vais aller doucement.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel.

Ciel ressenti pour la première fois consciemment l'amour de Sebastian pour lui.

-Ca va Ciel ?

-Oui c'est plutôt bon, ne t'arrêtes pas.

-je suis content que cela te plaise.

Sebastian bascula Ciel.

-Volontairement ou pas, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir faite cette marque, tu es à moi, peu importe que l'on se connaisse, je veux tout savoir de toi.

-Je veux tout savoir de toi aussi, je ne te déteste pas, tu sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes ?

-Je ne le pense pas encore, ces mots-là ont du sens pour moi.

-je comprends.

Puis Ciel se sentit venir.

-Je viens, Seb.

-Moi aussi, come with me.

Le lendemain, Ciel se réveilla avec un sentiment plus précis.

-Je crois que je t'aime, Seb.

Il croyait que Sebastian dormait, mais il avait tout entendu.

Il s'empressa de faire un câlin à Ciel.

-Merci, Ciel. Tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau en disant cela.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de le redire un jour, profites en.

-Et si on faisait un question réponse ?

-Si tu veux.

-Chien ou chat ?

-Chat, dit Sebastian.

-Chien, répondit Ciel.

-Là dessus on est plus l'un ou l'autre, répondit Ciel.

-Les chats sont les meilleurs. Ta couleur favorite ?

-Bleu, répondit Ciel.

-Rouge, répondit Sebastian.

-Rouge, étonnant, dit Ciel.

-Oui j'aime bien et toi bleu pour tes yeux ?

-Oui.

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux tes yeux.

-Tu sais mes parents quand ils ont su, ils l'ont mal pris. Ils ont dit que j'étais inconscient de vouloir garder un enfant d'un inconnu et que tu n'assumerais jamais. Ils ont dit que j'étais jeune, sans expérience et que je ne m'en sortirai pas tout seul.

-C'est totalement faux, je suis là. Peu importe comment ont réagis tes parents. Ah je vais devoir me presser, le travail m'attend, je viens te chercher ce soir.

Ciel se leva, se lava puis s'habilla.

Il se décida à manger puis la journée passa vite.

Il allait à son travail quand on sonna.

-Tiens, le jeune, il est là Sebastian ?

-Non mais il va revenir, moi je dois y aller.

-Tu sais que tu vas gâcher sa vie, il ne voulait pas d'enfant et toi un mec inconnu arrive, peu importe que vous soyez conscient ou pas. Tu vas gâcher ta jeunesse et sa vie, disparais directement, tu lui rendras service.

-Je ne partirai pas, on s'aime lui et moi, et le bébé est là.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas avorté ? Tu vas rendre cet enfant malheureux.

Sebastian arriva.

-N'agresses pas mon copain et mon futur enfant, et cet enfant sera très heureux.

-Tu gâches ta vie et la sienne.

-On croirait entendre mes parents, répondit Ciel.

Puis il partit.

-C'est malin, ses parents lui ont dit pareil, vat-en.

-Mais Sebastian, tu vas gâcher ta vie.

Il ferma la porte.

Ciel pendant son travail, pensait au futur et à la future garde du bébé.

-Si je prenais un congé paternité ? Comment je vais trouver une nourrice avec mes heures de boulot décalé ?

-Ciel ? Tout va bien ? Tu en es à combien ?

-Presque 3 mois. Je pensais à la garde.

-Sebastian est avec toi non ? Il a des horaires classiques ?

-Oui mais je ne sais pas s'il pense déjà à ce genre de chose.

-Sûrement. Parle en avec lui.

Son service passa vite et il sorti.

-Ciel, pas de mecs lourds ce soir ?

-Non mais on doit parler.

-Dis-moi.

-Je ne compte pas arrêter de travailler. On va devoir le faire garder, tes horaires sont plus classiques par rapport aux miens.

-Je peux prendre un congé ou m'organiser, je travaille la journée et toi le soir. On peut gérer d'ici là.

-Cela t'embête sûrement, ta vie va changer complétement à cause de moi.

-Tu dis cela à cause de Grell, ne fais pas attention à lui.

-Il pense comme mes parents.

-Je veux rencontrer tes parents et leur montrer que tu as fait le bon choix.

-Tu es sûr ? Ils sont durs avec les autres.

-Je le veux oui.

-Je fais l'échographie demain, tu veux venir ?

-On peut savoir ce que c'est ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-J'ai hâte de savoir, répondit Sebastian.


	7. Chapter 7

-C'est tout petit, vus de là.

Sebastian s'excitait sur l'échographie de Ciel.

-Vous voulez savoir le sexe ?

-Oui évidemment, dit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi tu es plus excité que moi là-dessus ?

-Parce que c'est un bébé, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est une fille, félicitations.

-Une petite fille, c'est super.

-Oui une fille c'est bien, répondit Ciel.

-Avez-vous réfléchis à des prénoms ?

-On va y réfléchir, répondit Ciel.

-Il y a pleins de prénoms féminins sympas, répondit Sebastian.

-Je vous l'imprime ?

-Oui on va pouvoir montrer à tes parents.

-Je ne sais pas s'ils voudront me voir.

-On va aller les voir alors, je dois me présenter correctement.

Devant la porte de la maison des parents de Ciel, Sebastian sonna.

-On peut s'en aller ? demanda Ciel.

-Non on y va.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Ah qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis le futur mari de Ciel et le père de l'enfant, Sebastian Michaelis, vous êtes ma future belle- mère.

-Ah celui avec qui il a couché inconsciemment. Vous comptez épousez mon fils ?

-Oui je veux faire les choses dans les règles. Je compte assumer l'enfant et prendre soin de votre fils.

-Je n'ai pas parlé de mariage avec toi que je sache, répondit Ciel.

-Cela viendra. On peut entrer discuter ?

-Comme vous voulez.

-Bien je voulais vous rencontrer, après tout vous serez mes beaux-parents un jour. Je sais qu'au début, j'ai pris peur mais maintenant, je compte assumer. Je désapprouve l'attitude que vous avez lui avec lui. Certes il est jeune mais capable et même si c'est un accident, un enfant c'est un cadeau de la vie. Vous ne pouvez pas rejeter votre petite fille.

-C'est une fille ?

-Oui on vient de l'apprendre, maman, répondit Ciel.

-Pardonnes-nous Ciel, on a eu peur pour toi mais tu as la chance, il semble sérieux. Quand à vous acceptez en tant que gendre, je suis d'accord.

-Je n'ai pas dis oui pour le mariage, dit Ciel.

-Tu le diras un jour, chaque chose en son temps.

-Epousez mon fils avant la naissance.

-Maman, ne vas pas trop vite en besogne.

-C'est bien de faire les choses dans les règles, il doit t'épouser.

-Je ne veux me marier avec personne, c'est non.

-Ciel, tu peux changer d'avis entre temps, répondit Sebastian.

-Non je ne veux pas me marier ni avec toi ni personne. Sur ce je m'en vais.

Ciel partit.

-Il n'a que 18 ans, pour lui le mariage ce n'est pas essentiel. On veut être sûr qu'il soit en sécurité avec vous et que s'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-Il me dira oui. A bientôt les grands parents.

Ciel attendait dehors.

-Tu n'es pas partis seul ?

-Non je t'attendais, ne comptes pas me convaincre de t'épouser.

-L'idée viendra de toi, je ne vais pas te convaincre. Ils pensent surtout en cas de décès, si on n'est pas marié, je reste le père mais c'est plus sûr.

-je ne marierai pas par sûreté mais envie.

-Tu envisages donc avec moi de le faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, on rentre maintenant ?

-je jure de t'épouser avant qu'elle ne naisse.

-On verra, Seb.


	8. Chapter 8

-Pourquoi on n'a pas fait les choses dans l'ordre ? demanda Ciel.

-Quel ordre ? demanda Sebastian.

\- Ben oui les gens ont un premier rendez-vous, ils font connaissance, se mettent en couple et couchent ensemble, dit Ciel.

-Ton ordre, il se modifie. On a couché ensemble, on va être parent et on fait connaissance maintenant. On peut passer au premier rendez-vous si tu veux. Quand à savoir si l'on est ensemble, on construit un couple disons.

-Ben en fait j'ai déjà eu des copains avant toi, mais je n'ai couché avec aucun d'entre eux, sauf avec toi.

-Ah je n'aurai pas cru, déjà cette histoire de ne rien avoir fait à 18 ans. Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps d'ailleurs ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je voulais attendre le bon et au final voilà les conséquences.

-Une bonne conséquence, Ciel.

-Tu ne disais pas cela au départ.

-Je sais mais j'ai changé d'avis au final. Choisis le lieu pour le rendez-vous.

-Ne te forces pas pour moi.

-J'en ai envie, je ne me force pas.

-Je ne sais pas trop.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu veux quoi un cinéma, un restaurant ou un bar ?

-J'ai une idée mais je n'ose pas te la dire. Tu vas te foutre de moi.

-Je ne suis pas comme cela, c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas beaucoup de chose de moi mais de là à me moquer des gens. Dis ce que tu veux faire.

-Eh bien j'aimerai aller dans un parc d'attraction mais c'est cliché je sais.

-Ah je te pensais moins classique, j'ai cru que tu m'aurais proposé un happening bar.

-Imbécile, répondit Ciel.

-Cela je m'y attendais comme réaction. Je ne te connais pas mais tu sembles avoir du mal avec mon humour.

-Pas que moi sans doute, je sais au moins ou tes idées sont placées.

-Ah oui ? Tu crois ?

Ciel se décida à bouger mais Sebastian prit le dessus sur lui.

-A ton avis sur qui est mon intérêt ?

-Quoi plutôt. Le sexe sans hésiter.

-Non toi et le bébé. Tu as remarqué que j'ai arrêté de te demander tout le temps comment tu vas et comment vas le bébé ?

-Oui parce que je suis ici mais après.

-Tu ne veux pas rester avec la naissance ? On est un couple.

-Un couple en devenir plutôt. Je ne sais pas si je resterai, je ne vois pas si loin.

-Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais pourtant, tu es mon petit copain et tu attends notre fille. Moi je vois loin, toi et moi, le bébé et de longues années ensemble. Et peut-être un autre enfant après.

-Certes mais je ne te considère pas comme mon petit ami encore et si tu reparles de cette histoire de mariage, je te tue. Un autre ? N'y comptes pas.

-Mais je compte bien devenir ton mari, parce que j'en ai envie pas pour le bébé. Un, deux, trois, peu importe tant que je les ai avec toi.

-Je ne veux pas me marier ni avec toi ni un autre.

-Je te ferai changer d'avis d'ici plusieurs mois.

-Bonne chance, je suis obstiné.

-Moi aussi, cela tombe bien, bon on se le fait quand ce premier rendez-vous ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu veux vraiment le faire ?

-Oui, je veux que l'on ait un premier rendez-vous.

-Ok ce week-end si tu veux.

Le week-end suivant, Ciel et Sebastian allèrent donc dans un parc d'attraction.

-Il y a beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui.

-Oui on est samedi, tu n'aimes pas la foule ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je n'aime pas quand il y a beaucoup de gens.

-Encore un truc que je ne savais pas sur toi, j'aime bien apprendre petit à petit des choses sur toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Cela ne t'effraie pas de ne rien savoir sur moi alors que l'on va avoir un enfant ?

-Non je sais deux choses : on s'aime et j'aime déjà notre fille.

-Ne repars pas sur cette histoire de mariage, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne veux pas t'épouser par obligation pour l'enfant mais parce que j'en ai envie, réellement.

-Je ne veux pas me marier, répondit Ciel.

-On a le temps pour que tu changes d'avis.

-Rêves toujours.

Sebastian prit la main de Ciel, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.

-On ne devrait pas faire cela, les gens vont nous regarder bizarrement.

-Et alors ? On s'en fiche non ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non on me remarque déjà à cause du bébé, alors un couple gay …

Sebastian prit Ciel vers lui et l'embrassa.

Ciel était dans l'embarras encore plus que depuis le début.

-Tu devrais ne pas te soucier de ce que pensent les gens, arrêtes de t'inquiéter et profites. Si les gens nous regardent, c'est qu'ils nous envient.

-Ou qu'ils nous dévisagent, répondit Ciel.

-Tu veux que je recommence ? Je peux le faire autant de fois que tu veux.

-Non merci.

Ciel et Sebastian firent plusieurs attractions et finirent par la grande roue.

-C'est bien de voir tout d'en haut, tout parait petit.

-On est si haut, si on reste coincé, répondit Ciel.

-Tu as peur d'être enfermé ici pour toujours ou de la hauteur ? demanda Sebastian.

-La hauteur.

-Encore quelque chose que j'ignorais sur toi, répondit Sebastian.

Soudain tout se bloqua.

« Veuillez-nous excusez pour la gêne, une panne empêche le manège de redémarrer, merci de votre patience. »

-Et voilà, je le savais, je veux sortir.

-Ciel, on ne peut pas, calmes toi, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel semblait paniqué.

Sebastian s'assit donc à côté de lui pour le rassurer.

-Je n'aime pas cela, on est coincé.

-Il faut attendre que cela redémarre, sois patient, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu vas découvrir pleins de choses sur moi que tu ne vas pas aimer, je suis sûr.

-Non rien ne me décevra jamais venant de toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu dis cela pour me faire plaisir, je suis sûr.

Sebastian prit le visage de Ciel dans ses mains et le fixa dans les yeux.

-Je ne te mentirai jamais, tu en doutes ?

-Non mais je me dis parfois que je une charge pour toi et le bébé.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Ciel. Je t'aime et l'enfant aussi.

-Tu l'as déjà dit, je crois avoir compris, répondit Ciel.

-Tu ne sais pas tout non plus, je suis assez sensible à l'écologie, je pense que pour le bébé les couches lavables, c'est mieux.

-Tu es du genre écolo ? Cela ne se voit pas directement. Tu les laveras alors, moi je trouve cela contraignant.

-Pas de souci, Ciel, tant que tu n'es pas contre mon idée, répondit Sebastian.

-Je travaille le soir, comment on va faire ? Je ne trouverai personne pour la garder pour ce genre d'horaires.

-Je travaille la journée moi, je pourrais la garder quand tu seras en train de travailler, répondit Sebastian.

-Un bébé, cela peut être contraignant, si elle ne fait pas ses nuits de suite.

-Cela fait partie des joies de la paternité, répondit Sebastian.

-Et la journée, on fera comment ? Je récupère de mes nuits.

-On peut la mettre à la crèche ou chez une nounou.

-Ce ne sont pas de mauvaises options, répondit Ciel.

-On a le temps de voir venir, il reste encore 4 mois.

-Cela passe vite, tu as idées de prénoms ? demanda Ciel.

-Non, on pourra improviser.

« Le manège va redémarrer, merci de votre patience ».

-On va pouvoir repartir, se rassura Ciel.

-Je t'ai dit que cela ne serait pas bloqué éternellement, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel pour le remercier l'embrassa, une rare initiative de sa part.

Sebastian fut surpris par son attitude très directe.

-Sois plus souvent comme cela avec moi.

-C'est un aspect de ma personnalité que je ne montre pas souvent, répondit Ciel.

-Tu devrais, j'aime bien te voir entreprenant.

Une fois sortie du manège, Ciel sourit enfin.

-Pourquoi tu souris si soudainement ? demanda Sebastian.

-Parce que tu n'es pas un connard finalement.

-Tu changes d'avis finalement, que suis-je alors pour toi ?

-Le père de l'enfant évidemment.

Sebastian semblait déçu de sa réponse.

-Tu es évidemment plus que cela, tu es mon copain.

-Et tu l'aimes à quel point ton copain ? demanda Sebastian.

-Beaucoup plus que lui m'aime, peut-être.

-Mon amour surpasse le tien, répondit Sebastian.

-Ce n'est pas une course, Sebastian.

-Si c'était une course, j'ai déjà gagné ton cœur, Ciel.

Ciel se moqua de Sebastian.

-Je savais que tu dirais ce genre de chose, mais l'entendre.

-Ne te moques pas de moi, tu peux dire que je suis ringard, mais l'amour n'aura jamais rien de ringard.

-Dit le vieux, plaisanta Ciel.

-Tu verras quand tu auras mon âge, on en reparlera dans 12 ans.

(En effet, ils ont 12 ans d'écart, j'ai beau vieillir Ciel, Sebastian parait toujours plus vieux).


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian avait proposé à Ciel de faire les boutiques pour leur future petite fille.

Ciel avait accepté.

Ils étaient devant une boutique pour enfants et Sebastian avait vus un ensemble chat.

-Regardes, c'est trop mignon le bonnet oreilles de chat et l'écharpe assortie.

(Chat un jour, chat toujours).

-Tu aimes les chats, je suppose vus ton entrain, répondit Ciel.

-Oui beaucoup, je ne te l'ai pas dit.

-Les chats, les ours, les lapins au final, c'est la même chose. Tous les magasins de fringues pour enfants vendent ce genre de trucs.

-Mais c'est tellement mignon, je ne suis pas contre les lapins, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu aimes ce qui est mignon, en gros.

-Oui tu as tout compris.

Plus haut sur un immeuble, un balcon allait se détacher mais Ciel et Sebastian ne le savait pas.

Il s'apprêtait à s'écrouler sur eux.

-On devrait l'acheter, Ciel.

-Non je veux des trucs plus simples.

-Allez c'est tellement mignon, répondit Sebastian.

Le balcon tomba d'un coup, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'enfuir.

Ciel était couvert de bleues et d'écorchures et il avait du sang partout. Son premier réflexe fut de retrouver Sebastian.

Il le trouva plus loin inconscient.

-Sebastian, tu es vivant ?

-Oui Ciel.

Sebastian atteignit la main de Ciel.

-Comment va le bébé ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai du sang partout.

Des gens autour ayant assisté à la scène avaient appelés les secours.

-On va nous sauver, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Sebastian, si je dois mourir, je t'aime et il faut que tu saches que j'ai changé d'avis, je veux bien t'…

Ciel perdit connaissance sans finir sa phrase.

-Ciel, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

On dégagea le tout et Sebastian moins amoché que Ciel, il n'avait pris que des écorchures, alla vers son petit ami et le secoua.

-Ciel, ne meurs pas. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas perdre notre enfant et toi en même temps.

Sebastian pleurait sur le corps inconscient de Ciel.

On emmena Ciel en urgence à l'hôpital.

Les parents de Ciel, attendait dans la salle d'attente.

-Ah Sebastian, comment va notre fils ?

-Il est dans le coma. Mais son état est plus stable. Le bébé va bien, par miracle.

-Oh mon dieu, par miracle et vous vous n'avez rien ? Vous avez eu de la chance.

-Oui j'ai eu de la chance.

En fait, Sebastian avait une bonne raison de ne pas avoir eu de graves séquelles.

Des heures passèrent et le médecin vint leur donner des nouvelles.

Sebastian inquiet demanda :

-Comment il va ?

-Mieux mais on va prolonger son coma, je ne sais pas s'il se réveillera.

Sebastian était dépité, il ne voulait pas perdre Ciel ni l'enfant qu'il portait.

-Il a eu beaucoup de chance vous savez, et le bébé va bien pour l'instant, reprit le médecin.

Sebastian gardait de l'espoir.

Ciel était dans le coma une semaine après, Alois venait le voir, Sebastian aussi et ses parents.

Ils venaient lui parler en espérant que cela le fasse revenir ou du moins qu'il entendre.

Trois semaines avaient passés et Ciel s'était soudainement réveillé de son coma.

Sebastian, prévenu, fonca à l'hôpital.

Il alla dans sa chambre puis prit la main de Ciel qui le regarda, étonné.

-Ciel, mon dieu tu es revenu.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis ton compagnon et le papa de notre fille que tu portes.

La mère de Ciel entra.

-Il a perdu la mémoire, totalement, il ne se souvient de personne.

-Ah je comprends. Ciel si tu étais mort, je serais terrifié.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes désole.

Le sentiment de contact avec Sebastian lui était familier malgré son amnésie totale.

-Ils ont dit que cela reviendrait. Il est vivant c'est le plus important.

Quelques jours passèrent puis Ciel devait retourner chez Sebastian.

On lui avait raconté tout son passé et sa vie, mais il n'en avait aucuns souvenirs.

Sebastian frappa à la porte.

-Bonjour, mon amour.

Il s'était dit que le Ciel amnésique accepterait ce surnom.

-Ah, je suis presque près. On m'a dit beaucoup de choses sur nous et toi mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Tu peux me dire depuis quand on est ensemble et pourquoi tu es plus vieux que moi ?

Sebastian se dit que malgré son amnésie, Ciel était toujours aussi direct.

-On est ensemble depuis peu et on a concu le bébé il il y a plus de 6 mois. Ben tu ne m'aimes pas que pour mon âge, en fait je ne connais pas ton genre de mec ni depuis quand tu en fréquentes. On faisait connaissance. On n'avait pas parlé de tout.

-J'aimais les mecs plus âgés ? On a concu le bébé par envie ? Parce que c'est rapide si on est en couple depuis peu, répondit Ciel.

-On t'a surement parler des circonstances de la conception je suppose. Je sais juste que j'étais le premier avec qui tu as été jusqu'au bout, les autres je ne pourrais pas te dire. Demandes à Alois, c'est ton ami depuis l'enfance.

-Oui il m'a expliqué, on l'a concu par accident mais je n'ai pas avorté ? demanda Ciel.

-Non tu voulais de base, enfin on avait envie du bébé tous les deux finalement.

-Je vois et on comptait vivre ensemble après la naissance ?

-Tu n'avais pas décidé mais cela me parait logique, répondit Sebastian.

-Je vois, désole, je ne sais pas comment je dois agir avec toi vus que je me ne me souviens pas comment on se comportait d'habitude.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, prends le temps de te souvenir. En fait, avant de perdre connaissance, tu avais dit une phrase mais tu ne l'as pas fini. Tu t'en souviens ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non désole.

Puis ils partirent de l'hôpital.

Ciel arriva chez Sebastian.

-Cet endroit me semble familier.

-Bienvenus chez nous, Ciel.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel était chez Sebastian depuis quelques jours, il n'avait pas repris son travail et était donc en convalescence.

Sebastian prenait grand soin de Ciel mais n'osait pas avoir gestes personnels de peur de sa réaction. Il savait Ciel lent sur les contacts physiques.

Ciel était en train de repenser, il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose de sa vie, mais c'était le vide.

-Ne te forces pas à penser, dit Sebastian en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Je sais mais je ne sais rien de ma vie, ni de mon passé et apparemment peu sur toi.

-On peut compenser cela, on a un paquet de temps devant nous pour tout connaitre de l'autre, répondit Sebastian.

-Je voudrais te demander un truc mais c'est gênant.

-Vas-y Ciel.

-Je suppose qu'on a dû avoir des rapports pour le concevoir le gamin mais on avait quelle fréquence ? On couchait souvent ou pas et je suis quoi ?

Sebastian trouvait cela mignon, son côté gêné pour le sexe.

-Ben tu es passif et vus que tu n'as pas eu d'autre je suppose que tu n'as jamais testé d'être actif. On a couché peu après, c'est toi qui a du mal en portant un enfant. Tu as dit trouvé cela déplacé et que cela gênerait notre fille. C'est une fille au passage.

-Ah je vois on a choisi un prénom déjà ?

-Non pas encore.

-Et pourquoi toi tu es sorti indemne et pas moi ?

-Ben en fait, je suis disons particulier et j'ai t'ai donné ce truc particulier, c'est ce qui a minimisé et t'a empêché de mourir.

-Tu veux dire quoi par la ? demanda Ciel.

-Je suis déjà mort depuis un moment et j'ai un physique jeune. Je suis né il y a un moment déjà et c'est une apparence humaine.

-Tu es un vampire ou un fantôme ? demanda Ciel.

Ciel avait dit cela sur un ton moqueur.

-Non tu n'es pas mort parce que je t'ai transformé en quelque sorte en démon.

-En quoi ? tu rigoles ? demanda Ciel.

-Ciel je suis sérieux, n'importe qui serait mort, toi tu pourras plus mourir maintenant et le bébé, ben il est immortel aussi.

-C'est pour cela, que tu n'es pas mort aussi ?

-Oui quelques écorchures. Quand on a concu le bébé, la première fois que l'on a couché, je t'ai mordu et le gêne est parti en toi et le bébé concu du coup.

Ciel choqué sur le moment se souvena d'un élément important.

-Putain je suis catholique Sebastian.

Sebastian n'avait jamais parlé religion avec Ciel.

-Ah bon ? Ben on s'en fout je suis athée moi et je ne veux pas imposer de religion à cet enfant.

-Mais quel con, je suis. J'ai concu un enfant avec un démon sataniste.

-Je suis athée, je répète. Peu importe que tu sois juif, chrétien, bouddhiste ou catholique. Tu serais même musulman que je m'en foutrais. Je ne t'aime pas pour ce que tu es.

Sebastian passa quand même un coup de fil à Claude.

-Salut, Ciel est catholique ?

-Oui tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non il m'a traité de démon sataniste.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit ce que tu étais ?

-Non j'attendais.

-On est pareil, tu sais, une fois le choc passé.

-Je ne lui ai jamais demandé sa religion, j'aurai peut-être dû. Faut dire que je ne connais pas son nombre d'ex aussi. Il va vouloir baptiser notre gamine surement.

-Pas forcément, laisses le déjà digérer. Je peux demander à Alois si tu veux.

-Non merci cela ne m'intéresse pas des masses.

Puis il raccrocha.

Ciel était toujours sous le choc.

-Cela ne change rien, c'est une chance de pas mourir et de rester jeune.

-Tu aurai pu me dire avant qu'on le concoive le bébé, je vais accoucher d'un bébé démon.

-Techniquement entre les deux mais on s'en fout. Tu m'en veux vraiment ? demanda Sebastian.

-Evidemment que je t'en veux.

-Cela t'a quand même sauvé la vie, c'est tout ce qui m'importe, moi je t'aime même si tu ne te souviens pas de moi, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel se leva puis alla vers sa chambre.

Sebastian ne voulait pas envenimer la situation et ne le retena pas.

Des jours passèrent et Ciel n'adressait plus la parole à Sebastian.

Sebastian avait bien tenté de parler mais il ne lui répondait pas, il se dit qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps.

Ciel appelait Alois.

-Il aurait pu me demander mon avis, non seulement j'ai fait un bébé avec un mec que je connaissais à peine et en plus c'est un démon.

-Et alors ? Claude en est un aussi, ils sont partis depuis un moment et vivent avec les humains par choix.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parler avant ?

-Parce que c'est vos affaires, c'était à lui de te le dire pas à moi. Qu'est ce qui t'embête de ne pas pouvoir le baptiser ?

-Ben je ne voulais pas le baptiser. Je fais quoi maintenant avec lui ?

-Tu prends le temps de retrouver la mémoire et tu lui parles.

-Hors de question, je ne veux même pas dormir avec.

-Crois moi en l'ayant cotoyé tu as beaucoup de chance, je n'ai jamais vu un mec si prévenant.

-Que mes ex ?

-Oui tes ex à côté, ils ne le valent pas.

Ciel raccrocha puis décida de tenter de dormir.

On lui avait rappelé être un omega mais il ne souvenait pas de sensation propre.

On lui avait donné des conseils pour atténuer ou se protéger des autres alphas ou béta malveillants.

Plusieurs jours encore et toujours pas une seule parole entre Ciel et Sebastian.

Sebastian ne voulant pas le brusquer, il ne voulait pas empirer les choses.

Ciel voulait lui parler mais ne savait pas comment, il avait de nouveau ce sentiment d'attirance et d'amour envers Sebastian.

Vint ses chaleurs et il faisait tout pour ne pas croiser Sebastian.

Sebastian l'avait remarqué et s'il s'écoutait lui aurait déjà sauter dessus mais ne voulait pas, il prenait donc sur lui.

Premier jour et Ciel ne tenait plus lui-même, se masturber lui-même ne lui suffisait plus, il alla donc chercher son alpha pour qu'il l'aide.

Ciel avait retrouver un semblant de mémoire et se souvenait de tout. De ce qu'il avait dit avant de perdre conscience aussi.

Il frappa donc à la porte de Sebastian surpris.

-Ciel, tout va bien ?

-Non pas du tout, il faut que tu m'aides.

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui tout, tu dois prendre tes responsabilités.

-Tu es enceint, je te rappelle, en plus la dernière fois tu ne voulais pas. Et la dernière fois tu as mal pris ce que j'ai fait, après tout je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, répondit Sebastian.

-Sebastian, tout ce que je te demande c'est de m'aider, tu ne veux pas ?

-Si mais je vais plus me contrôler, en plus le bébé, cela pourrait l'abimer, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel parti en fou rire tout seul.

-Tu es drôle, tu sais, arrêtes de penser au bébé et penses à moi. Le père de ton enfant a des besoins aussi.

Ciel prenant son courage posa sa main sur le sexe de son amant.

-Tu es bien entreprenant.

Puis rapidement c'est Sebastian qui eu l'ascendance sur Ciel qui bascula rapidement sur le lit de Sebastian.

Sebastian mit rapidement la main dans le boxer de Ciel.

-J'apprécie ton courage mais je te préfère dominer mon partenaire.

-Et moi juger des capacités du mien.

-Prépares toi à ne pas être déçu alors, puisque je ne vais pas te ménager, répondit Sebastian.


	11. Chapter 11

-Je suis enceint, on ne devrait peut-être pas le faire.

-Mais tu en as envie non ?

-Oui mais si ca abime le bébé, on ne devrait pas, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian ricana.

-Le bébé est protégé, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Mais cela pourrait le choquer, non ?

-Non, tu t'inquiètes trop.

Sebastian voulait aller directement au but mais il se demandait si Ciel qui avait retrouvé la mémoire depuis peu serait apprécierait qu'il aille directement à l'essentiel.

-Ciel, je voudrais directement te prendre mais je ne sais pas si tu trouves cela trop rapide.

-Fais-le.

Sebastian doigta Ciel.

Puis au moment d'entrer en lui, il réfléchit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Sebastian ?

-Je me demandais si certaines positions ne seraient pas trop dures pour toi.

-J'ai juste envie que tu me fasses l'amour, arrêtes de réfléchir.

Ciel voulait bien faire l'amour à Ciel mais il se sentait obligé de penser au bien-être de son compagnon.

-Ciel, viens sur moi. Ce sera plus confortable pour toi.

Sebastian entra en Ciel.

Ciel qui avait oublié cette sensation, tout lui revient en mémoire.

-Sebastian, je me souviens maintenant, la première fois.

-Oui je sais j'ai été un vrai connard.

-Rattrapes toi maintenant et baises-moi.

-Ciel, tu es enceint.

-J'ai juste envie d'être baisé là, alors sois plus sauvage.

-Comme tu veux, Ciel.

Sebastian devenait moins prévenant.

-Tu aimes te faire prendre sauvagement, Ciel ?

Ciel qui était déjà proche de l'orgasme répondit :

-Oui, j'aime te sentir en moi et l'avoir profondément.

\- Tu es un vrai pervers qui aime se faire baiser par son alpha.

-Oui.

-J'aime quand tu es chaleur et que tu perds tout contrôle.

-Sebastian, je vais …

-Lâches-toi.

Une fois l'orgasme atteint, Ciel se sentait mieux.

-Merci.

\- De quoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu aurai pu refuser de le faire, après tout on n'était pas en bonne entente.

-Je ne refuserai jamais de te faire l'amour. Tes phéromones sont là en permanence. Je ne peux pas y échapper.

-Tu m'as mordu la première fois, sans le vouloir. On est lié mais tu regrettes peut-être.

-Non c'était peut-être un accident mais je l'ai fait parce que je savais que tu étais mon âme sœur.

-On était bourré, en même temps, répondit Ciel.

-Oui mais on est pleinement conscient maintenant. Tu as une idée de prénom pour le bébé ?

-Non je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. On n'a même pas les trucs pour elle encore.

-C'est vrai, on devrait s'y mettre. Il reste encore 3 mois.

-C'est vite passé, répondit Ciel.

-Torhu.

-Pour ? demanda Ciel.

-Le prénom. Tu aimes ?

-Cela ne me déplait pas. Je vais aller dans ma chambre.

-Tu ne veux pas rester ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je sais que l'on dormait ensemble avant mais je ne peux pas pour l'instant. J'ai beau avoir mes souvenirs. Les contacts avec toi reviendront naturellement mais je préfère prendre mon temps. J'espère que tu ne le prends pas mal.

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.


	12. Chapter 12

Maintenant que Ciel savait ce que son compagnon était un démon et ce qu'il était devenu, il se posait des questions sur son compagnon.

Il cherchait sur l'ordinateur des informations sur des sites paranormales.

Ciel ne croyait pas de base en des esprits, démons, fantômes et choses de ce genre.

Il était donc curieux de ce qu'il allait trouver.

Après une heure de recherche, il était septique. Il se demandait si c'était vrai.

Sebastian qui avait fini sa journée de travail, alla vers son compagnon.

-Tu as passé ta journée devant l'ordinateur ?

-Non je cherchais quelque chose. J'ai une montagne de questions Sebastian. Je peux accepter ce que tu es mais il faut que je sache tout, répondit Ciel.

-Ok je répondrais à tout.

-Tu as vu combien d'époque ? Et combien de personnes tu as connu dans ta vie ? Pourquoi tu as choisi cette apparence et pas une autre ? Tu as connu les deux guerres mondiales ?

-Oh là, beaucoup de questions. Beaucoup d'époques et beaucoup de personnes. Dans ce monde 30 ans c'est jeune mais pas trop, c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi. Et oui mais cela date.

-Tu as eu combien de personnes ? demanda Ciel.

-Pas tant que cela, une ou deux personnes par époque ou siècle si tu préfères.

-Et pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu d'enfants et ne t'ai jamais marié avec personne ?

-Parce que je n'en avais pas envie et les enfants de base non plus, répondit Sebastian.

-Alors pourquoi tu veux le faire avec moi ?

-Parce que j'en ai vraiment envie. Mais toi non, enfin j'ai un doute.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai changé d'avis ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce qu'avant de perdre connaissance, tu as dit un truc et je pense que tu dois t'en souvenir maintenant.

-Non pas vraiment, menti Ciel.

-Tu as retrouvé toute ta mémoire, ne mens pas et oses enfin le redire.

-Dire quoi ?

-Que tu as changé d'avis sur le mariage, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel voyant Sebastian obstiné essaya de s'éclipser en prétextant son travail mais Sebastian n'était pas dupe.

-Je sais que tu ne reprends que dans une semaine, j'aimerai l'entendre de nouveau.

-Non.

-Tu reconnais donc l'avoir dit, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est possible.

-Tu veux m'épouser Ciel ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu la connais ma réponse.

-Non dis le, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui, j'accepte. Je pari que tu vas sortir une bague, un truc dans le genre.

-Eh non, Ciel, nous n'avons jamais fait les choses de manière conventionnelles. Je ne t'offrirai aucune bague mais quelque chose d'encore mieux.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu verras.

Ciel en savait plus sur son compagnon mais il était bien curieux de savoir ce qui avait plus de précieux pour lui qu'une alliance.


	13. Chapter 13

Ciel se posait toujours des questions sur Sebastian, il le savait peu conventionnel.

Depuis le début, ils avaient fait un enfant sans se connaitre puis avait fait connaissance après et ils allaient se marier. Ciel avait du mal à y croire, lui qui était contre se marier de base.

Il avait lu beaucoup de choses et avaient envie de tester quelques trucs sur Sebastian.

Le matin, il attendait donc que Sebastian se réveille pour le tester.

Sebastian descendait quand Ciel pointa sur lui une croix.

Sebastian ne fut pas tant étonné que cela, il avait lu l'historique de l'ordinateur et savait que Ciel avait cherché comment tuer une créature démoniaque.

Il s'attendait donc à ce que Ciel s'amuse.

-Tu t'amuses bien, je suppose.

-C'est censé marché pour les exorcismes, répondit Ciel.

-Tu n'arriveras à tuer personne avec une croix, tu en as d'autres des comme ca ? Et ou tu as trouvé ca ?

-Oui ils parlaient d'eau bénite et d'argent. Chez mes parents, ils sont catholiques aussi.

Sebastian se moqua de Ciel.

-Ne crois pas ce qui est écrit sur internet, pendant des siècles, j'ai eu droit à ce genre d'agression. Rien ne tue les gens.

-Mais pour les vampires l'ail donc ?

-Non.

-Le diable les croix et l'eau ?

-Non plus et tu vas sortir quoi après l'argent pour les loups garous ?

-Oui.

-Tu es tellement prévisible. Tu peux ramener ca chez tes parents maintenant, tu veux, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi ? De toute façon, cela ne te fait rien.

-Parce que je ne veux pas ca chez moi, répondit Sebastian.

-Ok je devais voir mes parents de toute façon. En fait, pour se marier du coup l'église on ne peut pas ?

-Non ce sera la mairie. Je ne suis pas baptisé. Toi si je suppose et tu voudras surement baptiser notre enfant.

-Oui je le suis mais je ne veux pas le faire pour elle, elle choisira elle-même.

-Tant mieux j'étais contre, on est d'accord là-dessus, répondit Sebastian.

-Claude est un démon aussi ?

-Oui tu ne le savais pas je suppose.

-Non, Alois, ne m'en avait jamais parler, répondit Ciel.

-Oui on est parti en même temps pour s'installer ici. Claude était un démon vengeur et moi je prenais un peu tous les pactes qui passait jusqu'à que je décide de faire autre chose.

-Tu es venu ici pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Eh bien, j'en avais marre de tous ces pactes, je voulais une vie normale avec un travail. Claude aussi.

-Tu es arrivé quand ? demanda Ciel.

-Il y a des siècles déjà, tu n'étais pas né.

Ciel devait s'en aller, il écourta donc la discussion.

Chez ses parents, Ciel annonca la bonne nouvelle.

-Je suis contente que tu ais retrouvé la mémoire, mais vous devriez vous marier à l'église, dit sa mère.

-On ne peut pas, Sebastian n'est pas baptisé.

-Il pourrait se convertir à ta religion, dit son père.

-Je ne veux pas le forcer, moi-même je n'ai jamais été très pratiquant, répondit Ciel.

Ciel ne pouvait pas le dire, mais demander à un démon de se faire baptiser était peu logique.

-Tu ne comptes pas la baptiser ? demanda sa mère.

-Non on est d'accord tous les deux, on ne la baptisera pas.

-C'est mauvais, c'est important de la baptiser, vous devriez sinon elle pourrait brûler en enfer, répondit son père.

-Je ne crois pas en l'enfer. Je dois rentrer.

-Réfléchis s'y Ciel, pour l'église et le baptême.

-Non pour les deux, répondit Ciel.

Ciel de retour chez lui, trouva Sebastian endormie devant la télé.

-Tiens c'est plutôt rare.

Ciel voulait surprendre Sebastian.

Il tenta donc de le réveiller doucement mais Sebastian s''était réveiller et dès l'entrée de Ciel.

Il voulait voir sa réaction et attendait donc de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

Sebastian voulait embrasser Sebastian mais hésitait. Il n'était pas du genre démonstratif. Comment le prendrait Sebastian ? Il commençait à le connaitre et savait qu'il prendrait cela comme une invitation ouverte.

-Tu attends quoi, que je sois mort ?

-Ah tu étais réveillé ? Tu faisais semblant ? demanda Ciel.

-Non depuis que tu es rentré. Tes parents vont bien ?

-Oui mais ils insistent sur cette histoire de baptême et d'église. Je ne peux pas leur dire pourquoi on ne peut pas.

-Tu peux leur dire, je m'en fiche, maintenant fais ce que tu voulais faire tout à l'heure, répondit Sebastian.

-Non tu es réveillé maintenant.

-Et alors ? Si tu ne te décides pas, tant pis.

Sebastian bascula donc Ciel sur le canapé.

-Eh attention, avec le bébé cela devient compliqué.

-Plus que 3 mois et on verra enfin sa tête. Tu n'as pas hâte ?

-Si mais je ne suis pas aussi démonstratif que toi. C'est moi qui la porte et je peux te dire que j'ai hâte vus son poids, répondit Ciel.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux, ton dos te fait mal ?

-Oui mais ne t'en fais pas.

-Je peux t'aider, allez mets-toi sur le dos.

-Tu dis cela de manière si innocente, répondit Ciel.

-Oui mais si tu veux plus après, je ne suis pas contre.

-Tu es prévisible.

Ciel se laissa masser par Sebastian.

-Tu vois que je fais les choses de manière très innocentes des fois, tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui, ce bébé pèse une tonne. Je ne sais même pas comment on va faire après.

-Pourquoi ne pas prendre de congé paternité ? Nous deux ou un de nous deux, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas comment on va s'organiser. Un bébé cela prend beaucoup de temps et les frais avec, répondit Ciel.

-Les frais on s'en sortira. Je veux bien prendre un congé si tu veux continuer à travailler.

-Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas une contrainte pour toi de rester avec toute la journée ?

-Non et il y aussi les crèches, on pourra même le laisser chez une nounou.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle aille chez une nounou ou en crèche.

-Alors je prendrais un congé et à toi de choisir si tu veux en prendre un aussi. Tu as quoi contre les crèches ou les nounous ? répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne veux pas la confier à l'extérieur, je n'ai pas confiance.

-Ta mère serait ravie de l'avoir de temps en temps sûrement, répondit Sebastian.

-De temps en temps, oui. Je la préfère ici.

-Tu as dit ici ? Tu comptes rester après ? demanda Sebastian.

-Evidemment, tu as changé d'avis ?

-Non évidemment que tu peux rester, répondit Sebastian.

-Je pose des conditions quand même.

-Bien sûr, lesquelles ? demanda Sebastian.


	14. Chapter 14

-Eh bien je veux deux choses.

-Quoi donc Ciel ?

-Un bon contrat de mariage et je veux rencontrer ta mère.

-Un contrat ou tu hérites de tout en cas de décès et ce genre de trucs ? Ma mère est un démon Ciel. Cela ne te gêne pas ?

-Non je veux la rencontrer. Ou elle vit ? Je veux une assurance sur le fait que si tu meurs, elle ne manque de rien, répondit Ciel.

-On ne mourra pas Ciel. Toi non plus. Mais je suis d'accord. Tu hériteras aussi de mon crédit du coup. Elle vit en enfer.

-Tu peux lui dire de venir ici ? Ou il faut y aller pour la voir ? demanda Ciel.

-Elle ne sait pas que je suis avec un humain, encore moins qu'elle va être grand-mère.

-Elle n'aime pas les humains ?

-Si mais je ne sais comment elle prendra le fait que je me mari avec un humain et d'être grand-mère d'un enfant humain.

-Moitié-démon, moitié-humain, non ?

-Oui entre les deux.

-Je peux la rencontrer, Sebastian ?

-Oui je vais lui en parler. Mais pour cela, je vais devoir repartir en enfer.

-C'est quand même sa petite fille, elle doit le savoir. On devrait l'inviter au mariage, tu penses ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui on pourrait mais sous apparence humaine pour que tout le monde ne sache pas ce que je suis.

-Tu veux leur cacher ?

-Oui au choix. Cela ne regarde que nous.

-Tu n'as pas connu ton père, Sebastian ?

-Oui mais maman a été une bonne mère. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de savoir qui c'était, répondit Sebastian.

-Ta mère ne te l'a jamais dit qui c'était ?

-Non je n'ai jamais demandé. Cela m'importe peu vu qu'il n'a pas trouvé utile de se manifester.

-C'est pour cela que tu veux autant assumer ? Pour ne pas reproduire le schéma ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui et parce que j'en voulais. Pas au début mais j'ai changé d'avis.

-Tu n'es pas un connard finalement.

-Je suis content de te l'entendre dire, Ciel.

Puis Sebastian embrassa Ciel.

Ciel glissa sa langue et Sebastian suivit avec la sienne.

-Je crois que finalement je veux plus.

-Moi aussi, tu m'as donné envie, répondit Sebastian.


	15. Chapter 15

Sebastian avait emmené Ciel dans un magasin de meubles.

-Attends, c'est bon marché et les meubles ne sont pas du tout écolo, je te croyais soucieux de l'environnement, non ?

-D'un point de vue écologique, non. Elle va vite grandir et tout se revend alors autant y mettre le prix juste, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi tu commences par les meubles, tu ne comptes pas l'habiller ta fille ?

-On est à un mois des soldes, réfléchis. Pourquoi payer plus cher des vêtements qui ne serviront que quelques mois alors que tu peux les payer moins cher ? Tu sais qu'un enfant cela grandit vite, alors autant ne pas investir cher.

-Je sors avec un gros radin, en fait, répondit Ciel.

-Non je suis réaliste, l'amour c'est gratuit, je peux t'en donner plein.

-Pas dans le magasin, tu seras gentil.

Ils entrèrent donc et Ciel remarqua un détail.

-Tu as fait exprès, c'est le seul magasin ou ils font exprès que l'on doive faire le magasin entier sans raccourcie.

-C'est pour que tu achètes, mais je ne suis pas aussi con tout de même, répondit Sebastian.

(Vous devinez tous dans quel magasin ils sont je pense 😉.)

Après une multitude de rayons, ils arrivèrent au rayon enfant.

-Tout pour les enfants au prix juste.

-Radin, répondit Ciel.

-Réaliste, Ciel.

Puis Sebastian se dirigea vers un lit pour bébé.

-Seulement 100 euros.

-Tu es prêt à mettre 100 euros dans un lit mais tu veux t'embêter à laver des couches ? demanda Ciel.

-Non tu sais le nombre de déchets que produisent des couches ? C'est énorme et cela réduit de beaucoup le budget couche.

-Et le lait en poudre, tu as calculé ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui si tu veux de la qualité, il faut y mettre le prix.

-C'est toi qui feras tous les biberons ?

-Oui mais 50/50. On le fait à deux, on gère à deux, répondit Sebastian.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais au début.

-Tu vas me le ressortir encore dans 10 ans ce genre de chose ? demanda Sebastian.

-Qui te dit que je serai encore avec toi ?

-Ben tu seras dans vers la trentaine et moi toujours jeune.

-30 ans ou plus, je ne changerai pas vraiment par ta faute, répondit Ciel.

-C'est une chance de faire jeune.

-C'est toi qui le dis.

-Estimes-toi heureux de ne pas être tomber sur un profiteur, répondit Sebastian.

-Ben tu as un peu profité de mon état, dans un sens. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'as pas mordu quelqu'un avant ? Tu as dû en avoir des gens avant moi. Tu as quel âge d'ailleurs ?

-Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi, c'est tout ce tu as à savoir. Parce que tu es mon âme sœur, je le savais même en état alcoolisé. Tu es plus consentant que victime.

-Ce n'est pas faux, on était tous les deux peu conscient de ce que l'on faisait, répondit Ciel.

-Si tu pouvais revenir en arrière, tu le ferais ?

-Tu veux dire faire un enfant avec toi sans l'avoir prévu ?

-Oui, moi je ne changerai rien et toi ? demanda Sebastian

-Attends que je réfléchisse, répondit Ciel.

-Tu as besoin de réfléchir pour savoir si tu m'aimes ?

-Ta question ce n'était pas si tu m'aimais mais si je regrettais, je réfléchis, répondit Ciel.

-Moi je n'ai pas à réfléchir, je t'aime.

-Tu le dis souvent.

-Et toi pas assez, répondit Sebastian.

-Ben tu le sais non ?

-Non dis-le.

-Sinon quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Je t'abandonne dans le magasin, tu devras rentrer seul.

-C'est méchant, dans ce cas, je m'en irai avec le bébé.

-Je t'en empêcherai, sois en sûr.

-Tu fais un peu psychopathe, tu sais, quand tu dis cela, répondit Ciel.

-L'amour rend fou non ? On y va.

-Tu ne regardes pas le reste ?

-Non pas la peine, tout se commande en ligne, répondit Ciel.

-Tu n'es pas venu pour acheter ?

-Non ils livrent, pourquoi s'embêter ? demanda Sebastian.

-On y va alors, il faut que je m'allonge, j'ai mal au dos.

-Je te ferai un massage, en rentrant.

-Ben je voudrais plus, Sebastian.

-Je suis bien partant, si tu le demandes.

Ils sortirent du magasin main dans la main.

Ciel se disait que finalement, il avait eu un enfant avec un mec moins connard qu'il ne pensait.

Il ne savait pas ce que lui réservait l'avenir mais il était confiant.


	16. Chapter 16

Sebastian avait décider de présenter sa mère à Ciel.

Il l'avait invité.

Ciel s'inquiétait de cette rencontre soudaine.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, maman est gentil.

-Mais c'est un démon comme toi, répondit Ciel.

-Oui mon père en était un aussi, sauf que je ne le connais pas.

-Pourquoi n'avoir jamais demander à ta mère qui c'était ? demanda Ciel.

-Aucun intérêt, il est parti dès le départ.

-C'est pour cela que tu as tant voulu assumer ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas prévue.

Puis un bruit de sonnette.

-Cela doit être ta mère.

-Oui je vais lui ouvrir.

Sebastian ouvrit la porte et Ciel fut étonné de la voir sur forme humaine.

La maman de Sebastian alla se présenter à Ciel.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Ciel était un peu impressionné.

-Moi aussi …

-Ne sois pas impressionné, la forme humaine est obligatoire pour venir sur terre, dit Sebastian.

-Je pensais que …

-Non c'est mieux de venir sous cette forme pour le mariage aussi, répondit sa maman.

-Le mariage, c'est vrai, répondit Ciel.

Puis tout le monde s'installa.

-Pour être franche, je penserai que mon fils se marierait avec un démon et pas un humain. Je ne pensais pas non plus être grand-mère d'un bébé humain.

-Maman, mi humain-mi démon, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est vrai Ciel, Sebastian m'a dit que vous étiez catholique, vos parents sont au courant pour la vraie nature de mon fils ?

-Non je ne leur dirai pas, cela ne regarde que nous, répondit Ciel.

-Il m'a aussi dit les circonstances de la conception, je pense qu'il ne veut pas faire comme son père. Mais il vous aime réellement, soyez rassuré. Par contre savez-vous ce que cela change un bébé mi-démon ?

-Non il y a des différences avec des bébés humains ? demanda Ciel.

-Pas sur le plan physique mais dans les capacités physiques oui. Elle aura des capacités comme mon fils.

Ciel n'avait jamais vus les capacités de Sebastian.

-Tu as des sortes de pouvoirs ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais je fais comme les humains. Je peux tout faire en une vitesse dont tu ne pourrais pas calculer.

-Pourquoi tu ne montres jamais tes capacités alors ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin. Mes principales capacités sont déjà satisfaisantes pour toi.

-Vous aimez mon fils, Ciel ?

-Oui évidemment sinon je ne voudrais pas l'épouser, répondit Ciel.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais que pour le bébé, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Imbécile.

-Je vois que vous vous aimez vraiment. Je vais vous laisser.

-On te préviendra pour le mariage, répondit Sebastian.

La mère de Sebastian s'en alla.

-Elle m'apprécie, tu crois ?

-Oui je pense, tu t'en inquiétais ? Qui pourrait te détester ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de tes pouvoirs avantageux ?

-Parce que c'est comme l'argent, il y a toujours des gens qui ne viennent que pour cela. Mais toi tu t'en fous. J'en ai même eu la preuve quand tu as perdu la mémoire.

-La preuve de quoi ?

-Que tu m'aimes vraiment, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu en doutais ? demanda Ciel.

-Non du tout.

-Moi je demande une preuve, tu sais celle que tu as promis au lieu des alliances.

-C'est vrai tu seras étonné quand tu verras ce que c'est, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est quoi ? Dis-moi.

-Non tu verras au moment voulu quand on se jurera fidélité pour l'éternité.

-Je peux encore refuser si ton « cadeau » ne me plait pas, répondit Ciel.

-Tu oserai ? Je pourrais utiliser mes supers capacités pour t'y obliger.

-Je demande à voir, répondit Ciel.


	17. Chapter 17

Ciel travaillait encore dans le bar.

Les gens étaient plutôt bienveillants. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de le féliciter.

Il était content certes mais il était pressé d'avoir sa fille.

Son patron ayant remarqué qu'il semblait fatigué alla le voir.

-Tout va bien, Ciel ?

-Oui c'est juste que j'en ai marre.

-Tu es impatient de voir la tête de ta fille. Le papa doit être content aussi.

-Lui il s'excite pour un rien.

-Tu as réfléchis à après ? Tu comptes prendre un congé ?

-Oui, j'en prendrais un et lui il y réfléchit. Pour être franc, j'espère qu'il me suivra. Je me vois gérer la petite seule.

-C'est mieux oui et après quand tu reprendras le boulot. Vous devriez vous organiser bien avant. Tout se prévoit avec un bébé.

-Je préfère ne pas y penser, pour l'instant, répondit Ciel.

Puis Ciel commenca à se sentir mal.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui.

Mais il finit par s'évanouir.

Son patron appela une ambulance et appela Sebastian.

Sebastian débarqua rapidement à l'hôpital.

Il vu son patron puis demanda :

-Le bébé, il va bien et Ciel ?

-Oui c'est juste un malaise dut à la fatigue et au stress. Il doit stopper le travail.

-Ah je suis rassuré.

Puis il rentra dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Il se dirigea vers Ciel qui semblait mécontent.

-Je dois arrêter, je ne veux pas. Je veux travailler.

-Enfin penses au bébé et puis il ne reste plus longtemps. Je ferai tout pour que tu n'es pas à te fatiguer.

-Hors de question. Tu n'as pas à tout faire. Je ne veux pas un poids pour toi.

-Tu n'es pas un poids et puis je vais vite, je te rappelle, ce n'est pas un souci, répondit Sebastian.

-Ce n'est pas le problème, après je serai seul avec elle quand tu bosseras.

-Je compte prendre 3 ans aussi, on sera deux et après on verra.

-On fera comment après ? demanda Ciel.

-On a le temps de voir venir, répondit Sebastian.

-Je te sers à quoi, Sebastian ? Je suis inutile.

-Tu n'es pas inutile Ciel.

-Ne mens pas pour me faire plaisir.

-Je ne mens pas, tu la personne qui manquerait le plus si je ne te voyais pas pendant une semaine y comprit le bébé, répondit Sebastian.

Puis Ciel fut obligé de se reposer, un peu trop à son goût.

Sebastian faisait les choses très rapidement et était au petit soin pour Ciel.

Ciel lui n'acceptait pas vraiment de rien faire.

Il essayait d'échapper à la vigilance de son compagnon mais mal lui en prit.

-Tu restes allongé, pas question de bouger.

-Mais il y a des choses à faire, j'en ai marre, comprends-moi.

-Si tu tentes de bouger, je te garde immobilisé tout le temps.

-Ah bon ? Essaye donc alors.

Sebastian ne plaisantait pas.

Il empêcha Ciel de bouger.

-Je suis en position de faiblesse, c'est de la triche.

-Non au contraire, avant j'avais déjà la dominance sur toi.

-Quand j'aurai eu la petite je changerai cela, répondit Ciel.

-J'aimerais bien voir cela, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian fixa Ciel dans les yeux.

Ciel fixait Sebastian.

Sebastian ne résista pas à embrasser Ciel, qui répondit positivement à son baiser.

Puis Ciel pensa à quelque chose.

-La petite, elle aura les yeux à qui ?

-C'est possible que ce soit les miens ou les tiens, ce sera la surprise, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu crois qu'elle sera blonde, brune, rousse ?

-Si on fait le mélange, brune je pense mais c'est incertain.

-Une petite blonde, ce serait bien aussi.

-On verra, peu importe sa couleur de cheveux.

-Une blonde aux yeux bleus, répondit Ciel.

-Une brune plutôt.

Blonde, brune, rousse ? L'avenir le déciderait.


	18. Chapter 18

C'était le jour du mariage pour Sebastian et Ciel mais Ciel était dans le doute.

Plus le temps avait passé plus il était stressé, il se disait que c'était normal d'avoir des doutes avant de se marier.

Sebastian de son côté, avait lui aussi des doutes, le coup du stress qu'il se disait aussi et il ne voulait plus reculer. Il l'avait promis à Ciel après tout.

Les parents de Ciel étaient pressés qu'ils se marient, pour être en règle avec le bébé, qu'ils disaient.

Au final, Ciel et Sebastian se demandaient pourquoi ils se mariaient mais aucun des deux ne voulaient en parler à l'autre de peur de vexer l'autre.

Le moment tant attendu, le maire, la famille et le discours du maire.

-Bien nous allons précéder à l'union de ces deux personnes.

Le maire fini son long discours et finit par demander la classique question :

-Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il le fasse ou se taise à jamais.

Personne ne dit rien mais Ciel finit par craquer.

-Moi je ne veux pas me marier, Sebastian. Je t'aime mais je ne peux pas. Pourquoi on a voulu se marier déjà ?

Sebastian semblait soulager.

-Merci Ciel moi non plus, je ne veux pas. Je n'osais pas parce que c'est moi qui ai proposé donc j'avais peur que tu croies que je ne t'aime pas.

-Pourquoi on a voulu alors ? demanda Ciel.

-Pour la sécurité et nous rassurer. On n'a pas besoin de se marier, on a qu''à dire non.

-On le dit ensemble, Sebastian ?

-Non, dirent-ils.

La mère de Sebastian dit :

-Je ne suis pas tellement étonné, mon fils est peu conventionnel.

-Vous vous entendez et le bébé ? Ils ne sont pas mariés et le bébé ne sera pas baptisé, répondit la mère de Ciel.

-On s'en fiche maman, répondit Ciel.

-On ne se mariera pas aujourd'hui, peu importe, répondit Sebastian.

Puis Ciel perdit les eaux subitement.

-Sebastian, je crois que le bébé est là.

-Oui c'est super, viens on à l'hôpital.

Une fois à l'hôpital, Ciel paniquait.

-J'ai peur, Sebastian et si cela se passait mal, si je la perdais ?

-Tout se passera bien, je suis là.

Puis tout se passa à merveille et ils découvrirent enfin la tête de leur petite fille.

-Elle est trop belle, Ciel. On l'appelle comment ?

-Torhu tu aimes ?

-Oui j'aime bien. Regarde, elle est brune j'avais raison.

-Tes yeux aussi apparemment. Tu sais au départ j'avais des doutes mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir gardé et d'être avec toi.

Ciel posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sebastian.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel et rapidement un courant sexuel passa entre eux.

-C'est bizarre j'ai envie de sexe alors que l'on est à l'hôpital.

-Moi aussi, on rattrapera cela dans les mois qui viennent, répondit Ciel.

Puis on frappa, c'était les grands parents.

-On peut voir la petite ? demanda la mère de Ciel.

-Oui bien sûr.

-Elle vous ressemble beaucoup, Sebastian, répondit la mère de Ciel.

-Oui elle ressemble beaucoup à mon fils.

-Vous n'êtes pas marié, tout de même, tu comptes changer d'avis Ciel ? demanda sa mère.

-Non je ne veux pas. On n'en a pas besoin, répondit Ciel.

-C'est exact, on aurait eu tort de se marier, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous ne baptiserez pas non plus ?

-Non elle ne risque rien, répondit Ciel.

-Rien du tout, on sera là pour la protéger.

C'est ainsi qu'une vie à 3 commenca.


	19. Chapter 19

Torhu avait bien grandit et avait désormais 15 ans.

Elle était au lycée et entretenait une relation avec une fille, mais ne leur avait pas dit.

Ses deux parents étant gays, eux même, elle ne s'inquiétait pas mais elle préférait attendre le bon moment.

Torhu était une alpha.

Sa petite amie, une omega.

Torhu se réveillait comme tous les matins, elle s'habilla puis alla vers la chambre de ses parents.

Elle n'osait pas entrer de peur que ses parents soient occupés.

Elle frappa donc et dit :

-Quoi que vous fassiez, dépêchez-vous, il faut signer l'autorisation de sortie.

Elle entendit la réponse d'une voix derrière la porte.

-Pas dès le matin, tu dois aller bosser.

-Mais on peut le faire en peu de temps.

Torhu s'étonnait qu'ils couchent encore ensemble après tant d'années.

-Je vous laisse, je vous attends. Sacrés parents.

Puis 20 minutes après, elle vit enfin ses parents.

-Vous abusez, tiens signes mon autorisation de sortie papa.

Sebastian signa.

-C'est pour le voyage scolaire ? Amuse-toi bien. J'aurai aimé le faire avec ton père mais on s'est connu qu'après qu'il soit au lycée.

-Oui je bossais déjà. On pourrait toujours se le faire un voyage, toi et moi, répondit Ciel.

-Comment vous pouvez toujours avoir envie après des années ? demanda Torhu.

-Cela s'entretient une relation, ma puce. On entretient notre couple. Prendre soin de l'autre et passer du temps en couple, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui je n'ai que 33 ans après tout.

-J'y vais.

Torhu trouvait cela bien que ses parents soient toujours amoureux.

Dès qu'elle fut en âge, ils lui avaient expliqués comment elle avait été concu et leur route de complication jusqu'à sa naissance. Le fameux jour du mariage aussi.

La fin des cours sonna et sa petite amie l'avait rejointe.

-On va chez toi ?

-Oui mais mes parents seront là.

-Il serait temps de leur dire non On est ensemble depuis un an déjà. Ils sont gays, ils comprendront.

-Sûrement mais j'ai un peu quand même de leur dire.

-Tu n'as aucunes raisons d'avoir peur.

-Tu as raison, on va faire les présentations, répondit Torhu.

Elles allèrent donc chez Torhu.

Ciel et Sebastian parlaient de voyage de noce.

-Un voyage de noce, papa ?

-Oui, ma puce, on s'est décidés à se marier pour de vrai, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui maintenant on a plus tellement de doutes. Si on est encore ensemble après 15 ans, on n'a plus rien à craindre de la routine, répondit Ciel.

-Vous allez vraiment dire oui cette fois ci ? demanda Torhu.

-Oui, on est sûr, répondit Ciel.

-Tu as une invitée, chérie ?

-Oui il est temps de faire les présentations, c'est ma petite amie.

Sebastian semblait content.

-Je te l'avais dit que j'avais raison, elle ne nous a jamais ramené un seul mec, dit Sebastian.

-En effet, tu avais raison, viens tu t'appelles comment ?

-Vanessa.

-Ravie de te connaitre, viens que l'on fasse connaissance, dit Sebastian.

Puis Ciel et Sebastian posèrent des questions sérieuses.

-Tu aimes notre fille ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ? Torhu est une alpha et toi ? demanda Ciel

-Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous comptez l'épousez ?

-Enfin vous lui faites peur, dit Torhu.

-Ce n'est rien mais c'est un peu flippant.

-Tu vois on ne veut pas donner notre fille à n'importe qui, répondit Ciel.

-Oui on va s'assurer que tu es sérieuse envers elle, répondit Sebastian.

-Je comprends, je l'aime vraiment et je suis une omega.

-Cela veut dire qu'elle peut tomber enceinte, dit Sebastian.

-Oui mais elles sont jeunes, tu as peur pour rien.

-Dois-je te rappeler que toi, à 18 ans, tu as eu Torhu ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu as peur pour rien.

-On est ensemble depuis un an et je l'aime. Ne lui demandez pas si on va se marier, enfin, répondit Torhu.

-Désolé, on doit te paraitre directe, dit Ciel.

-Non je suis content de vous connaitre enfin.

-On est content aussi, tu accompagneras notre fille au mariage non ?

-Il faudrait le dire à ta mère, répondit Ciel.

-Et à la tienne. Elle est très traditionnelle mais bon, répondit Sebastian.

-Peu importe, elle sera déjà surprise que l'on se marie vraiment, répondit Ciel.

-A nous le voyage de noce après, on ira ou ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ou tu veux. Mais j'aimerai bien aller à l'étranger sur une île.

-Oui une île tranquille rien que nous deux, répondit Sebastian.

-On vous dérange ? demanda Torhu.

-Non ma puce, si tu restais dîner, Vanessa ? demanda Ciel.

-Avec plaisir, monsieur.

-Pas de monsieur, appelles-moi Ciel.

-C'est un peu trop familier.

-Non appelles nous beau papa sinon, dit Sebastian.

-Papa, enfin, dit Torhu.

-Détends-toi ma puce, répondit Sebastian.

Au final, la peur de Torhu était injustifiée. Ses parents avaient très bien accepté sa petite amie.


	20. Chapter 20

Quinze ans après, Ils s'étaient finalement décidés à sauter le pas du mariage.

Devant un maire (le même devant lequel ils avaient dit non), ils allaient se jurer fidélité.

-Vous êtes sûr cette fois ci ?

-Oui on est sûr, ce sera oui, monsieur le maire, répondit Ciel.

-Oui, répondit Sebastian.

-Je dois reposer la question ?

-Oui allez-y, répondit Ciel.

-Bien souhaites vous prendre pour époux, Sebastian Michaelis ?

-Oui je le veux.

-Souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Ciel Phantomhive ?

-Oui je le veux.

-Vous pouvez vous embrassez. Félicitation de vous être décidé même sur le tard.

-On est marié, Sebastian, c'est très bizarre.

-Oui en fait je ne t'ai jamais donné mon cadeau parce que la dernière fois, on n'avait changé d'avis, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu l'avais prévu à l'époque ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais je l'ai gardé depuis.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-En fait, tu l'as déjà, répondit Sebastian.

-Je l'ai déjà ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je t'ai donné mon cœur et l'éternité.

-En me sauvant tu veux dire ?

-Oui et tu m'as donné Torhu. Une bague n'aurait pas eu de sens, c'est juste matériel. Mais mon cœur et mon âme sont à toi uniquement, répondit Sebastian.

-Sebastian c'est beau ce que tu viens de me dire.

-Toi, moi et l'éternité.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt mais vous auriez dû vous mariez avant sa naissance.

-Maman, arrête, on vient de le faire, répondit Ciel.

-Qu'est ce qui a vous décidé sur le tard ? demanda la mère de Sebastian.

-La sureté. S'il ne m'a pas quitté au bout de 15 ans, c'est que rien ne pourra nous atteindre, dit Ciel.

-Oui au bout de 15 ans, on peut se lancer sans problème.

Torhu était venu avec sa petite amie.

-Mamie, je dois te présenter quelqu'un.

-Oh c'est une amie ?

-Non ma petite amie.

-Si tu tombes enceinte, maries-toi avant ma petite fille, répondit la mère de Ciel.

-Enfin vous êtes trop vieux jeu, dit la mère de Sebastian.

-Non il faut se marier avant la naissance d'un enfant et le faire baptiser.

En fait la mère de Ciel ne savait toujours pas que sa petite fille ne pouvait pas vraiment l'être.

-Maman, arrêtes avec tes traditions vieilles de longtemps, dit Ciel.

-C'est normal de le faire. Je ne suis pas vieux jeu.

-Vous ne changerez jamais belle maman, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi vous parlez de bébé ? On est au lycée, dit Torhu.

-Oui ne l'embêtez pas avec cela, répondit Sebastian.

-On va devoir y aller, dit Ciel.

-Vous partez de votre propre mariage ? demanda la mère de Ciel.

-Oui on a un avion dans 2 heures, maman.

-C'est incroyable. Ou allez-vous ?

-L'ile de la réunion.

-C'est tout vous, partir juste après les consentements. Vous ne changerez jamais, dit Torhu.

-On ne change pas non, répondit Ciel.

-Jamais, répondit Sebastian.

C'est ainsi que Ciel et Sebastian profitèrent de la vie pendant leur voyage de noce et bien après.

Torhu finit par se séparer de sa copine et se maria un jour avec une autre fille et elles eu des jumeaux.


End file.
